Do What You Have to Do
by Misha
Summary: Sometimes, no matter how hard it is, you do what you have to do and deal with the consequences.


Do What You Have to Do   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- First of all, warning if you haven't read Order of the Phoenix, don't read this. Okay, now that's that done with, onto my explanation. This is my attempt at trying to put some reason behind Percy's actions. I know that he's been portrayed as pompous and stuffy throughout the first four books, but I still can't believe that any child of Molly and Arthur Weasley could behave like that without a good reason. So this was born. It's Percy's thoughts as he writes the letter to Ron. As I said, this was just my way of dealing with his behaviour, if you don't agree, don't read it. That's all, enjoy! 

Summery- Sometimes, no matter how hard it is, you do what you have to do and deal with the consequences. 

Rating- PG 

Spoilers- Big spoilers for Order of the Phoenix. If you haven't read that, don't touch this.

* * *

_And fate has lead you to it   
you do what you have to do   
and fate has led you through it   
you do what you have to do..._   
- Sarah McLachlan, Do What You Have To Do

Percy Weasley sat down to write the hardest letter of his life. 

A letter of lies and cleverly buried hints. 

These past months had been horrible on him, having to pretend to have turned his back on his family and what was right, when really he was just doing the task Dumbledore had assigned him. 

With the climate the way it was, they needed someone to be at the very center of the Ministry, to keep an eye on things, and report things of vital interest to Dumbledore. He had been elected that person, though only he and Dumbledore knew that. 

Not even his parents were aware of his mission. They, like everyone else, honestly believed that he had turned his back on his family and what was right. 

That was why he was writing this letter that made him sick. 

He couldn't write the truth down, he knew very well that all the students mail was being read, no all he could do was bury a few clues in his horrible words and hope that they were found. He knew that Ron wouldn't see them, but he hoped that Hermione could. 

With a sigh, Percy began his letter. 

_Dear Ron, _

I have only just heard (from no less a person than the Minister of Magic himself, 

"Pompous fool." Percy muttered to himself. 

He had great respect for the office of Minister of Magic, and office he himself wanted to occupy, but none for the man currently occupying it. _who has it from your new teacher, Professor Umbridge) that you have become a Hogwarts prefect._

He had been incredibly proud when he heard the news. A little surprised, because he had assumed that Harry would be the one to get the badge, but perhaps Ron was the wiser choice, with the political climate being what it was. 

_I was most pleasantly surprised when I heard this news and must firstly offer my congratulations. I must admit that I have always been afraid that you would take what we might call the 'Fred and George' route,_

That was an understatement to say the least. 

Percy worried about the twins the most, because they were reckless and headstrong. They had no subtlety and tended to rush into things. It would not take much for them to get on the bad side of Professor Umbridge. 

No, Percy was grateful that Ron had a little more sense, at least. 

_so you can imagine my feelings on hearing you have stopped flouting authority and have decided to shoulder some real responsibility._

He had been pleased to have another brother take after him, but knew that Ron's character had probably not changed. 

Nor had his 'flouting authority'. No, Percy would bet money that his youngest brother was still devotedly loyal to Harry Potter and that was something to be commended for. 

But Percy couldn't do it now, no matter how much he wanted to. 

_But I want to give you more than congratulations, Ron, I want to give you some advice, which is why I am sending this at night rather than by the usual morning post. Hopefully, you will be able to read this away from prying eyes and avoid awkward questions._

Or rather, Percy hoped that there was a chance Dolores Umbridge wouldn't read it first. 

Not that there was anything incriminating in it, just a few hints that he doubted that woman would ever get. 

Still, it didn't hurt to be as careful as possible. 

_From something the Minister let slip when telling me you are now a prefect, I gather that you are still seeing a lot of Harry Potter. I must tell you, Ron, that nothing could put you in danger of losing your badge than continued fraternisation with that boy._

Percy winced as he wrote the words, since he knew that Harry would read the letter. 

Still, he couldn't show any affection for Harry Potter or any sign of believing his words. 

Not of the plan was going to succeed. 

_Yes, I am sure you are surprised to hear this-no doubt you will say that Potter has always been Dumbledore's favourite-but I feel bound to tell you that Dumbledore may not be in charge of Hogwarts much longer and the people who count have a very different-and probably more accurate-view of Potter's behaviour._

Percy's mouth curled at the truth and lies in that last paragraph. 

Oh, Dumbledore might soon be forced to leave when Umbridge seized power, but he would never be powerless. 

Still, it was true that Dolores Umbridge had no love for Harry Potter, Percy knew that she would do anything to target the Boy Who Lived and could only hope that Harry was a strong and brave as he had always believed him to be, because he would need that strength and courage now more than ever. 

_I shall say no more here, but if you look at the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow you will get a good idea of the way the wind is blowing-and see if you can spot yours truly!_

Percy shuddered as he thought of that awful article, oh how it had galled him to be a part of it! 

He would be grateful when the chips had fallen and he was able to put an end to this masquerade. Still, for the moment there was nothing he could but play his part. 

No matter how hard on him it was to do so. 

_Seriously, Ron, you do not want to be tarred with the same brush as Potter, it could be very dangerous to your future prospects, and I am talking here about life after school, too._

Percy hoped to God that Ron would survive until graduation, that they all would. 

But sometimes he honestly didn't know what would happen. 

He wondered what his youngest brother would do after graduation, had always wondered. 

Percy saw Harry and Hermione's futures as more certain. 

There were very few professions that Hermione couldn't do if she set her mind to it and Harry also had quite a few doors open, if nothing else, he promised to have quite a career ahead of him in professional Quidditch. 

But Ron, Ron's future was not so certain. 

_As you must be aware, given that our father escorted him to court, Potter had a disciplinary hearing this summer in front of the whole Wizengamot and he did not come out of it looking too good. He got off on a mere technicality, if you ask me, and many of the people I've spoken to remain convinced of his guilt._

"Stubborn fools." Percy muttered. 

He reread the last paragraph and shuddered. God, his brother was going to hate him when he finished reading this letter, if he already didn't. 

He also hoped that Harry wasn't too hurt by the words. He hated himself for having to write this, but there was no option. 

He had to play his role, Dumbledore was counting on him, but this letter was also his only chance at getting a few things across to his brother that desperately needed to be conveyed. 

Even that last bit had contained implications that Percy prayed someone, probably Hermione, caught onto. 

A warning, not for Ron, but for Harry. He was on very thin ice and had to be his careful as possible these days. 

_It may be that you are afraid to sever ties with Potter-I know he can be unbalanced and, for all I know, violent-but if you have any worries about this, or have spotted anything else in Potter's behaviour that is troubling you, I urge you to speak with Dolores Umbridge, a truly delightful woman who I know will only be too happy to advise you._

Percy snorted at the lies he had written. 

Umbridge was a horrible, awful woman and he couldn't wait to see her get what was coming to her. If anyone deserved a nasty ending, it was that woman. 

Percy also winced at the words he had written about Harry and hoped that someday Harry would be able to understand why he had done it and would be able to forgive him. 

_This leads me to my other bit of advice. As I have hinted above, Dumbledore's regime at Hogwarts may soon be over._

"Never." Percy muttered, pausing from his writing for a moment. 

He had more faith in Dumbledore than to believe that he could ever be made powerless by a fool like Cornelius Fudge and a dictator like Dolores Umbridge. 

Not until it started raining mice. 

_Your loyalty, Ron, should not be to him, but to the school and the Ministry. I am very sorry to hear that, so far, Professor Umbridge is encountering very little co-operation from the staff as she strives to make those necessary changes within Hogwarts that the Ministry so ardently desires (although she should find this easier from next week-again see the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow!). I shall say only this-a student who shows himself willing to help Professor Umbridge now may be very well-placed for Head Boyship in a couple of years!_

"As if that hag will be there in a couple of years." Percy snorted. 

He had faith that this would not last forever. Eventually the time had to come when Fudge, and everyone else, was forced to listen to the truth and then Percy would finally be able to go home. 

That hope was the only thing that helped him get though the days and the act that he was forced to put on. 

_I am sorry that I was unable to see more of you over the summer._

Percy paused his quill. 

That was one of the few honest statements in the whole damned letter. 

It tore him up that he had to be away from his family, especially at a time like this. But there was nothing he could do about it. 

The cause had to come first and if Dumbledore needed him to pretend to be a traitor, then that was what he had to do. 

_It pains me to criticise our parents, but I am afraid I can no longer live under their roof while they remain mixed up with the danger crowd around Dumbledore. (If you are writing to Mother at any point, you might tell her that a certain Sturgis Podmore, who is a great friend of Dumbledore's, has recently been sent to Azkaban for trespass at the Ministry. Perhaps that will open their eyes to the kind of petty criminals with whom they are currently rubbing shoulders). I count myself very lucky to have escaped the stigma of association with such people-_

"Yeah, so lucky," Percy muttered, "instead I get to associate with pompous fools." 

He paused his quill and let out a deep breath. Just having to write this letter made him want to throw up, but it really did have a purpose to it. 

So after a moment, he forced himself to continue. 

_the Minister really could not be more gracious to me-and I do hope, Ron, that you will not allow family ties to blind you to the misguided nature of our parents' beliefs and actions, either._

Percy smiled a bit at that part. 

He knew Ron well enough to know that nothing would be able to change his beliefs. Ron's loyalty would never be in doubt. 

Percy also had a steadfast belief that his little brother would make him very proud in the months and years to come as things with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named heated up. 

_I sincerely hope that, in time, they will realize how mistaken they were and I shall, of course, be ready to accept a full apology when that day comes._

"As if that would happen." Percy snorted, but it was almost true. He was looking forward to the day when he could go home and knew that his parents would be willing to accept his apology. 

_Please think over what I have said most carefully, particularly the bit about Harry Potter, and congratulations again on becoming a prefect. _

Your brother, Percy 

Percy finished the letter and addressed it and then sent it off for Hermes to deliver. 

He just hoped that Ron at least understood the things that he was trying to tell him and that the whole painful exercise wouldn't be for not. 

_This won't be forever._ He silently reassured himself, but he couldn't help but wondering what else he would have to do? 

Already he had had to tell a bunch of lies, reject his family and say hurtful things about someone he cared about. What else would Dumbledore ask of him? 

He wasn't sure, but he did know that he would do what he had to do and just hope that it wouldn't last forever. 

The End 


End file.
